tomato family: shenanigans
by Anon1997
Summary: domestic!AU watch Isabella and Thomas trying to raise their teenage Italians nyo!SpaBelg, nyo!Gerita and nyo!Americano
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, second fanfic i've written and hopefully it's good for you**

**Fem!romano: Chiara**

**Fem!italy: Felicia**

**Fem!spain: Isabella**

**Male!belgium: Thomas**

Tomato family shenanigans

"shhh, do you want to be discovered, idiota?" whispered Chiara to her little sister, who's currently tipsy from all that beer and chats with that potato bastard. "It's 6 o'clock already and last thing I want is mom and dad waking up" Chiara knew she was in trouble. The first time she took Felicia with her to a party and she currently drunk as a stunk. She took her sister's hand and went to the door, "we just have to pass the stairs to our rooms and we can finally finally sleep."

Felicia had an old photo frame in her hands, Chiara noticed. It was a picture of their parents' wedding. Their mother with her olive tanned skin with a beautiful wedding dress, having her typical rose in her hair. Next to her stood their father, tall with wavy blond hair, with bright green eyes. Chiara smiled, she often dreamed of a happy marriage like that of her parents. She put the picture back and opened the door. "be silent" she whispered to her sister noticing how pale she is, which made Chiara worried: "what is it, sorella?" Behind her Chiara heard a familiar voice, which made her also pale as marble.

"Why are both of you so late?" demanded Thomas, ready to leave for work but currently shocked, and angry, when he saw his daughters. The pair began to stutter, trying to save their skin "w-we had a small delay with the bus a-and-" Thomas sighed: "go to bed, both of you. We'll talk about this at dinner with your mother." Both sisters wend upstairs with defeat, and Felicia having hiccups of the alcohol. Thomas saw them going upstairs and turned around, going to the garage. When he stepped in his car, ready to go, he led a deep sigh 'alcohol, coming home late,…' thought Thomas "yep, they're my daughters" told he himself, smilling about some lovely memories. "and God be with them when Isabella is preaching" he said with a shiver, remembering the last time he came home drunk 'it was still Daniel's fault'.

Felicia turned in her bed towards Chiara: "hey sorella" "what?" asked a fatigued Chiara "thanks for bringing me with you, it was so awesome" said Felicia with a grin. "go to sleep you idiota" said her sister turning around with a small smile, happy that she med an interesting American.

**Leave a fave and comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, leave fave and comment**

Felicia woke up with a terrible headache, 'what happened last night?' She tought, seeing that her sister is still in a deep sleep. When she descended the stairs, she recollected her memories. 'there was a party, sorella and a cute American, and-' she blushed 'and Ludwig', she smiled. She had a crush on him for a long time, yet she too scared to ask him out. With a sigh she entered the dining room, where her mother was reading one of her secretive novels. Isabella had her hair loose, wearing a red robe with a large tomato on its back. 'Why did dad gave that for their marriage anniversary?' thought Felicia, giving a good morning kiss to her mother. "¡buenos días, Felicia, did you slept well?" Felicia sat on her seat and grabbed the cereals: "si, but I just have such headache" Isabella gave a small laugh but looked stern at her youngest daughter: "that happens when you come home drunk in the early morning". Felicia blushed "it was my first time a-and you know I got my fondness of alcohol from papa", Isabella looked up with a smile "si, I can remember the madness at college your father caused with his friends", she smirked, "and it's a miracle that he's still,… well shaped" remembering last night.

Felicia looked to her mother with horror "Mama, do you and papa still-" "yes, we still try to break each other's hips, but he will win thanks to you and Chiara" "why?" asked Felicia with an innocent look on her face. "you can't remember how hard childbirth is." Sighed Isabella, "but back to you, how was last night? Met someone interesting?" Felicia tried to hide everything about Ludwig: "y-yeah it was fun, a lot of friends, good music-" "and good looking men?" interrupted Isabella with an inquisitive look in her eyes. Felicia couldn't help but blush a deep crimson: "wh-what mama, there was a-a" she sighed in defeat "I don't know if he likes me too" Isabella stood up and gave her daughter a warm hug "don't worry, your father was a bit dense to my advances towards him, I literally had to put my hand on his-" "thanks for the stories, mama!" yelled a scarlet Felicia, not wanting to know about her parents' sex live.

Isabella giggled and widened her eyes: "don't you have to go to college, it's 7.56 on the clock." Felicia jumped up and ran to the door leaving a stunned Isabella behind. Before she could make a remark, Felicia stood back in the dining room, ready to leave. "thanks for the warning, mama. Ciao". After she gave a goodbye kiss to her mother, she ran out of the house with an incredible speed. After Isabella came out of her shock, she remembered something else: 'Chiara is still sleeping' she thought when she ran up the stairs, going to wake up her eldest daughter. 'and they sleep like Thomas after drinking' she recalled, pondering if she going to write a book about this

**Too late, Isabella.**

**This was chapter 2, be patient for the next one.**

**Hasta la pasta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, finals are coming so I'll be on a hiatus.**

Felicia just passed the school doors when the bell rang, nearly letting her lungs out of her chest due the running. 'I should really join athletics' she pondered while stepping to her class, having the luck that the teacher hasn't arrived, yet. "why are you late, Vargas?" she shrieked, noticing the teacher behind her. But luckily it was a familiar one. "buongiorno uncle Daniel. how's aunt doing?" she asked to her teacher Daniel. he's an great friend of Thomas, great enough for being Felicia's godfather.

He chuckled: "very well, now go into the class. Both of us are already late" when both of them entered the class everyone stood behind their desks, knowing how stern the art history teacher is. Felicia took the seat next of her best friends, Honda Sakura, Amelia Jones and Madeline Williams. "why are you so late" whispered Honda in a hushed tone. "I overslept" answered Felicia, which received a flat expression from her Canadian neighbor. "oh, what a surprise" the only thing Felicia did, was a small pinch in her arm.

Daniel turned from the blackboard when he heard a loud shriek. "silence children, I have an annunciation." Which obviously caught the class' attention. "today we're going to lecture giving by professor Peeters" Felicia was surprised by hearing such familiar name. "Feli isn't that your father?" asked Honda, "si, like uncle Daniel, papa studied history but his major was good enough for a job at the university" "thanks for the reminder, Vargas" said a unexpected Hungarian. "sorry sir" said the group in choir. "by the way, your mother called, Chiara is lying home due a high fever. The doctor said she will be home for a couple of days" the group's faces felt, "poor sorella" Amelia was pouting about the absence of her best friend.

"Alright class, grab your gear. We're leaving about 10 minutes so there's time for bathroom visits. After half of the class scurried like insects to the bathroom. Our friends easily grabbed their stuff and wend to the bus. "Let's sit at the back, there is place for the four of us." Said Amelia "and I can't wait to see professor hot stuff" "A-Amelia, that's my papa you're talking about" shrieked a flustered Italian. "but you have to admit, he looks reaaaally good" came from a hushed Madeline, receiving a agreeing nod from Honda. "I'm curious how Thomas will react to that" said a smirking Hungarian. "those looks of him got him a lot of attention, even from me when I'm wasted" the four friends blushed, "was papa really bi? I've heard it but-" "never wondered what happened in 1995?" Feli's face dropped, remembering Thomas sleeping on the couch. "so that's what happened, but why did mama acted so cool about it?" Daniel cheeks began to turn pink "that's between me, Thomas, Isabella and Anneliese"

Daniel turned from the confused girls, walking towards the bus. 'thank god that that one video tape is destroyed' thought the flustered Hungarian, remembering the content that would rival an entire porn site.


End file.
